


Wee John and Sherlock

by Galadnilien



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fanart, Gen, John's Jumpers, Kid Fic, Kid Fic that's not Kid Fic, Kid John, Purple Shirt of Sex, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2013-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-15 07:19:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7213126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galadnilien/pseuds/Galadnilien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanart of Sherlock and child John being cute because I love Wee Doctor and could not resist drawing smol John. </p>
<p>FYI this is actually pretty old art, but I decided to make an account here on AO3 and put up what little fanart I have for prosperity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wee John and Sherlock

**Author's Note:**

  * For [americanjedi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/americanjedi/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Wee Doctor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/463770) by [americanjedi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/americanjedi/pseuds/americanjedi). 



  
  



End file.
